


我和姐姐（中）

by tetsuna



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 陈立农得了一种怪病，他把蔡徐坤当成了自己幻想中的姐姐。





	我和姐姐（中）

05

我看着蔡徐坤，又迟疑地看了看干净整洁的地面，然后回头盯着虚掩的练习室门。也许是我的视线太过游移，蔡徐坤焦急地靠近我，伸着手掌在我眼前晃动，我这才发现他有一双很美丽的棕色眼睛，和姐姐的有些像，这让我对他总是情不自禁宽容。

 

“你到底在看什么？”林彦俊皱起眉，他的表情有点微怒，似乎因为我的逃避而不满。可是你明明已经占掉我和姐姐的时间了啊，为什么还能对我生气，非要我把姐姐扯出来推到不知情的人面前吗？

 

“陈立农，你还好吧？”蔡徐坤轻柔的声音把我从思绪中拖出来，他的眉毛拧起，在额间形成了一个“川”字：“从刚刚你就在胡言乱语。”

 

胡言乱语？我没好气地瞪他一眼，怎么会有这么没礼貌的人啊？就算你长得像姐姐，我也不会原谅你。

 

“我在和我姐姐讲话啦……”

 

我站起来想离开，不想把姐姐介绍给不熟的人认识。可蔡徐坤拉住了我，好奇怪，我降级到C班以后，就没怎么和他说过话了，他为什么突然拉住我？

 

“你在和我说话！这里一直只有我们三个！你在喊我！”

 

蔡徐坤到底在说什么？

 

“我在和我姐姐讲话……这里的工作人员，一个女生。”我耐着性子解释，“在你来之前她走掉了。”

 

林彦俊把我拖走。他拽得有点急，我还没跟蔡徐坤说拜拜，毕竟他见到我总是笑着跟我打招呼。左脚差点绊倒右脚，鞋底在光滑的地面上摩擦，发出哒哒哒的声音。他把我拉进空无一人的消防楼梯，按在墙上，急促喘息着问我：“……这是几？”

 

蛤？什么问题？

 

林彦俊竖着一根指头坚持问我：“这是几？”

 

“一啊。林彦俊，你有事吗？”

 

我扯开他按在我肩上的手，莫名其妙，我想回去了，顺着楼道往回走，可能会见到姐姐吗？

 

“你是不是最近压力太大了？”林彦俊还是不死心。

 

“谁的压力不大？你不大？我看都挺大的。好了你说完没？”

 

我觉得我已经有些维持不住笑脸了，林彦俊吓走了我的姐姐，本来和别人分享姐姐就是一件讨厌的事，但林彦俊是我的朋友，我才大方的没有把姐姐藏起来。一些微妙的嫉妒心攀上我的脊柱，阿俊是很帅的男生，精神世界很独特，也许不会对其他女生的point，但是万一姐姐喜欢呢？

 

“从头到尾这间练习室里，只有我们三个人。你，我，蔡徐坤。你一直都管蔡徐坤叫姐姐，我不知道什么时候开始……”林彦俊不让我踏出消防楼梯，扳正我的脸要和我对视，他咳嗽了一下：“我不知道你们什么时候变熟的，但你在这里喊的每句姐姐都是对他！”

 

我突然觉得好累啊。我和蔡徐坤话都没有讲过几句，为什么要把他说成我的姐姐？

 

也许是我的表情掩藏不住难过，林彦俊讪讪地收回了手。他棱角分明的脸努力挤出一个安慰的笑容，拍拍我的肩膀：“明天再说，明天再说。”

 

现在才下午四点，几乎所有人都在练习。我没有坐电梯，而是沿着消防楼梯一层层往下走。姐姐的脸在我眼前浮现，棕色短发，美丽的、圆圆的眼睛，淡淡的纯色，眼眶下有一点乌青——我猛地一惊，这才发现现实中的姐姐已经把幻想中的姐姐给取代了！

 

我突然被抽空了浑身的力气，就这么沿着台阶边缘坐了下来。幻想中的姐姐越来越淡，她好似有些不甘，委屈地望着我，棕色长发的边缘开始染上淡金色，随着这片淡金越来越浅，姐姐艳红的嘴唇也慢慢失去了色彩。我向空气伸出手，可是风吹过来，姐姐是留不住的姐姐。我面前只有蜿蜒而下的楼梯，灰白的墙面。梦过来，我轻轻掐着自己的手心。

 

我恋爱了。

 

06

因为林彦俊那番莫名其妙的话，我和蔡徐坤见面时总是有些尴尬。很多时候我能感受到他的目光落在我身上。休息时间靠在墙上目视前方发呆的那些瞬间，我能感受到蔡徐坤在看我——用那种说不出来的眼神。

 

面对我时，他好像总有些难过。我不知道原因——我们明明连熟人都算不上呢。

 

他也不笑了，我也不笑了。沉默像一条河流，阻隔在我们中间。其实是有些遗憾的，因为我偷偷观察过他，可能是因为白皮肤和棕色头发，他有一点点像我姐姐，不过只是一点点啦！我的姐姐是独一无二的，没有人可以取代的。生存游戏教会我的第一个道理就是，你只有你自己。以前的我会因为浅薄的缘分而感到遗憾，现在还是会遗憾，但那又怎么样呢？没有人会为彼此驻足。蔡徐坤是，如果我不好好抓紧，姐姐也会是。

 

……喔，好久没写日记了。如果日记本在手边，我会告诉它：我和姐姐在谈恋爱。

 

某次公演彩排结束，姐姐和我顺着人流一齐往大巴车的方位走。我和姐姐之间有种心照不宣的默契，我们彼此对望一眼、笑一笑，便胜过千言万语。廊坊的冬天好冷，即使是刚从人潮涌动、热气腾腾的排演中心出来，姐姐的手还是冰凉的，女孩总是怕冷，像姐姐这样脆弱精致的女孩更是。姐姐的脸埋在大大的羽绒服里，像一小块白白的玉，也让我想到以前常吃的椰奶冻。我晃了晃胳膊，说，好冷啊！然后看着姐姐笑，姐姐的脸和鼻头都被冻红了，如果她能在脸颊洒上一些斑点，会很像一只小鹿。听了我的话，姐姐不置可否地摇摇头，突然牵起我的手。那是我第一次牵到姐姐的手，我自己都愣住了。可是姐姐仿佛什么事都没发生一样，她只是拉着我的手，随步伐温柔地晃动，我立刻就回到了将近十年前的那个下雨天，即使滚过雷，空气还是一样燥热，姐姐的手汗津津、湿淋淋的，和现在一样。

 

我不知道和姐姐牵手是否被别人窥探到，我们摩擦着肩膀，目不斜视，却在宽大的袖口里做一对秘密爱侣。姐姐，我咬着舌尖吐出这两个字，可我知道她和幻想中的姐姐不一样了。那个长发红唇的姐姐陪我度过孤独的童年，她尽完责，便如阳光下的美人鱼般化成了泡沫。而这个短发苍白的姐姐把我拉扯过去，要和我共度余生。

 

即将上车的时候，我要和姐姐道别了。工作人员一向不和选手搭乘同一辆车，我依依不舍地拉着姐姐到角落里，小声说：“我要走啦，姐姐。可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

 

姐姐看着我，微微动了动嘴唇，似乎想说什么又说不出口。我顿时为平日里的沉默寡言而羞愧，为什么我和姐姐明明已经心意相通，但我连她的名字都不知道呢。

 

“……葵，我叫葵。”

 

姐姐的声音太轻了，我甚至要侧过头才能听清。她的眼眶泛着红，不过我分不清是情感的驱使还是化妆品的加工。虽然是姐姐主动靠近我比较多，但我依旧觉得在这段感情中，我是强势的那一方，而姐姐只是因为喜欢我才纵容我，给我依靠也罢，安慰我也罢，都是姐姐喜欢我罢了。

 

“我会好好努力……节目结束以后，姐姐和我正式交往好不好？”我充满期盼地看着姐姐，虽然不知道这段路会有多久，但是我会把和姐姐交往作为努力的目标，一往直前的！超级农农冲啊！

 

我捏着拳头在姐姐面前晃了晃，又觉得实在有点傻，简直像在武力威胁。姐姐却两只手包住我的拳头，笑眯眯地说：“我等你。”

 

寒风把姐姐的额发吹了起来，她上过妆的美丽脸庞像一幅画，像中世纪的牧羊女，也像蜷缩在草地上柔软的小羊羔。我和姐姐道别，看姐姐迟疑地倒退了几步，似乎不知道要去哪里。

 

大巴车后面的空位已经所剩无几了，只有靠近司机的几个座位还空着。中戏哥哥口罩盖着下巴，正仰靠着坐垫补眠，我侧着身子挪进里面那个座位，就看到蔡徐坤从前门走了上来。他应该是最后一个上车的，司机师傅碾灭了烟，把车门卡上。

 

蔡徐坤在我前面坐下，回过头跟我打招呼。看着他那张和姐姐有几分相似的脸，我情不自禁微笑起来。他挑了挑眉，左脸颊上一颗小痣生动极了：“这么开心？”

 

“没什么。”

 

姐姐是不能和别人言说的秘密，蔡徐坤被我轻轻推开，脸上出现失落的表情。我双手合十，在心里默念：对不起坤坤哥！以后我一定会介绍姐姐给你认识的！

 

07

骨骼发育的时候把骨构腺顶开，于是就形成了生长痛。念国中的时候，大家都在疯长个子，时不时就有人龇牙咧嘴跳着脚从球场上下来，哆哆嗦嗦地喊：“又抽筋了啦——”

 

但我的生长痛不一样，它总是出现在夜晚。在我深深沉睡的时候，它用一种近乎饱胀的痛感把我唤醒，非要形容的话，有点像雨天，湿淋淋的牛仔裤贴在膝盖上的感觉，即使换上干净的衣物，那种凉透沉重的感觉还是挥之不去。我躺在自己的小床上，热汗浸湿额发，背心紧贴着脊柱。幸好它来得快去得也快，咬咬牙就能挺过去。随之而来的是朋友们对我身高的赞叹。

 

第一个发现的是李长庚。我正对着镜子冲掉脸上的泡沫，他叼着牙刷过来，睡眼惺忪地撞撞我的肩膀：“超级农你是不是长高了？”

 

“欸……好像是有一点哦。”我看着镜子里日益明显的身高差，忍不住偷笑。

 

然后是木子洋拎着灵超过来。我每一次见到灵超，他都比之前更瘦。木子洋在那边絮絮叨叨，我悄声问小猴子：“你痛不痛啊？”灵超精致的小脸露出点苦相，他跟我同病相怜：“痛啊！谁说不痛呢！好几次半夜给我痛醒了都！”于是我俩搭着肩长吁短叹，生活不易，且长且珍惜。

 

Justin也是。他年纪最小，也正是蹿个头的时候。我去楼道口的饮水机打水，Justin挂在蔡徐坤肩上，哼哼唧唧地跳出来，“坤坤——哎哟——”

 

“别嚎。”蔡徐坤一下拍他肩膀上，“你正正哥马上就来了。”

 

“那我这个要怎么，多吃钙片吗啊嘶——好疼好疼！咦农农你来啦！”Justin倒吸一口气，眯着眼瞄到路过的我，还不忘打个招呼。

 

“你本来就是因为长个子才痛，吃钙片不是适得其反？”我捕捉到这句话，连忙折回来：“多泡泡热水就好。”

 

Justin傻傻点头，“农农你也痛吗？”

 

这话为什么这么奇怪啦！我在心里默默OS，嘴上还是老实应道：“对啊，长个子的男生都痛吧，你看我长这么多……”

 

Justin伸手比划我俩的身高，便露出一个“哥们我懂你”的表情。蔡徐坤一直面无表情地看着我和Justin搞怪。我心情很好，便也冲他挥挥手。

 

“最近农农都好高兴哦。是不是有情况~”Justin松开蔡徐坤，又瞅准了我无法置他于不顾，整个人挂在我身上按着我的肩膀不断摇晃。同龄人之间总是更能窥探懂对方的心事，他狡黠明亮的黑眼睛在我脸上扫来扫去，我红了脸，支支吾吾的摇头。

 

“我警告你，恋爱禁止听说过没，小心浓糖姐姐撕了你！”Justin还在兴冲冲地连比带划，蔡徐坤像按一只小野猫一样把他按下去：“好了，Justin，别打扰农农了。”

 

面对蔡徐坤，Justin总是很听话。他把按在我肩膀上的胳膊松开，蹦到蔡徐坤身后，探出半个脑袋挤眉弄眼。蔡徐坤仿佛不舍得般留恋地看着我，这让我有些奇怪，他的举动仿佛我们之间很熟络似的。

 

“高兴的事情，连我也不可以说吗？”

 

他轻启唇瓣，那两片颜色很淡、接近苍白的嘴唇碰了几下，就保持着微张，露出一点洁白的牙齿。我发现自己又在忍不住盯着他的脸看，包括他教我跳舞时，我的视线也完全无法从他脸上挪开。连日的训练让大家都变得消瘦，每个人都在为梦想努力，谁也不想被落下。有时候我唱到嗓子痛跑到走廊休息时，能从门缝中看到蔡徐坤靠着舞蹈练习室的大镜子，一边听歌一边打拍子，脑袋还一点一点的。他是美丽的，用美丽来形容男孩子或许很奇怪，但他有时会流露出和我姐姐相似的美丽。

 

他们确实是像的啊。我歪着头，脸型，眼睛，鼻子，都像。

 

我醍醐灌顶，突然意识到蔡徐坤对我的关注——不，我对蔡徐坤的关注是因为什么。难道是我把他误认为姐姐过？


End file.
